Teaching the Raven not to steal
by liliaeth
Summary: There are people even Amanda wouldn't dare steal from


Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely connected to Highlander. I just like to write my own stories in their universe. So please don't sue me.

Characters: Amanda  
Nick Wolfe  
Temlan(OC)  
Lilin (OC)  


In the timeline frame this happens in between the &"$ù%2ç episode Archangel and the To be -episode. I'm not exactly sure where I can put it in the Highlander the Raven-timeline yet. I think before they came to Paris.  


Teaching a Raven   
Not to Steal

  
Nick had gotten another assignment to guard a museum in Torago.  
It seemed to be the only thing he could do well after leaving the police.  
One of the many changes in his life since meeting Amanda and finding out about immortals.  
Talking about Amanda, Nick was immediately on alert when he saw who had just entered the museum.  
The immortal thief herself.  
As soon as she saw him she headed his way.  
"Hello Nick, I didn't know you'd be here."  
"Oh no."  
"What?" The immortal woman said with a certain affront in her voice.  
"You don't think I'm here to ..." She left the matter open of what she was here for. Leaving it like an insult that he could ever suspect her of anything.  
"I'm not here to check the place out Nick. I swear."  
"Yeah right. I know you Amanda. You don't just visit a museum."  
"Yes well this isn't just any museum either." Her head suddenly shot upwards.  
Nick quickly scanned the place for anyone who could possibly be the immortal Amanda had sensed.  
His mouth almost fell open in shock when he saw her.  
She looked like a teenager. Dressed in a wide Bordeaux dress with many wooden necklaces and bracelets. He wondered where she kept her sword. It couldn't be in the backsack she was wearing.  
"Lilin." Amanda greeted the girl like a friend. Nick wasn't sure about it though.  
"Lilin this is a friend of mine, Nick Wolfe. Nick this is Lilin Moore. We've known each other for ... " Turning to Lilin.  
"About 400 years or so." the girl stated. Nick lifted his brows at that. This girl was over 400 years old?  
"So you're friends?" He got out of his mouth with a great deal of effort.  
"Yep."  
The girl smiled enigmatically and then turned to Amanda: "So what do you think of my little collection here?"  
"I haven't had a chance to look yet. Nick here is a member of the security agency guarding the place."  
"And he thought you're here to rob me blind. I guess he knows you.  
Don't worry kid. However much of a kleptomaniac Amanda is, she would never steal from me."  
"From you? You mean you ..."  
"I own the place and I kinda borrowed them a part of my private collection for the showing. Some of these things I've owned for thousands of years. They're mostly gifts from Temie."  
"Who?"  
"My husband."  
"You put a lot of trust in Amanda."  
The girl just smiled.  
"Amanda stole from me once." Nick noticed how a cold shiver went throug the seemingly older woman. Even though Lilin stated the words in a friendly tone. "She'll never do it again."  
"Yes," Amanda finally replied. "Temlan is a fine teacher when it comes down to lessons like that."  
"Who's Temlan?"  
"Only the sweetest, kindest and most dangerous man in the world."  
"You're afraid of him?" The ex-cop asked in surprise.  
"Don't be silly." She quickly led Lilin to the cafe.  
"Do you fear him?" He asked again. Amanda waited a few seconds. "No." She knew that was a lie. Temlan scared her more than anyone else ever had. No matter that she was a friend of his. But she couldn't explain that to Nick. He just couldn't understand that kind of answer right now. Temlan was good, kind and considerate. But he could be hard, especially when something threatened his life or that of someone he loved. Especially when Lilin was harmed. Amanda knew from personal experience how dangerous the ancient could be. Temlan wasn't a white knight but he wasn't a monster either. He was both. Did Temlan scare her? Damn well he did.

***** Vienna 1543 *****

Amanda sat in one of the side booths; the great ball was still under way. She'd gotten in courtesy of a duke who'd taken her along as his companion'. She tried to stay away from him. Scoring the room, looking for opportunities. He might have introduced her to some possible targets, but Amanda had soon noticed that he had a few too many quirks even for her. The moment he mentioned that goat, uuh she'd started looking for other ways to finance her departure. Then all of a sudden she sensed the Buzz. One, no there were two immortals there. But who? She sincerely hoped they weren't Headhunters. Probably not, but still. She hoped they were at least smart enough too understand that it wasn't a good idea to have to many people witness a Quickening taking place. She relaxed as soon as she saw the two come into view. Temlan and his friend', no wait, his wife. The poor fools had actually gotten married. What was her name again? Lilin. 

The immortal thief waited for Temlan to approach her. She didn't want to accidentally ruin whatever cover he was using. As they strode in her direction Amanda noticed that someone else had seen her as well. Not him again. She slowly paced to the two immortals, noticing the giant ruby on the girls neck. Temlan shot her a suspicious glance when he saw her looking with that certain gleam in her eyes.

"Amanda my dear. You remember my wife Lilin."   
"How could I not. It's a pleasure to see you both doing so well."   
"Timothy" Temlan whispered.   
"Still."   
"Again. Don't worry my girl, my immortal identity is Thomas Moore these days."   
"Don't you think anyone will make the connection?"  
"Nah. It's to obvious."

The boy kept a cautious eye on her all night. Over 4.000 years was a long time to gain paranoia and he didn't seem to trust the look on her face. She was a bit too interested in Lilin's neck. The remainder of the evening they kept up polite conversation. When Amanda's money-funder joined them Temlan came up with a family-connection between him and her. It would have been a bit hard to explain it otherwise. It was obvious that Temlan didn't trust the man. Amanda had already guessed that the boys' past had more than warned him of the kind of man he was dealing with. He was lucky that his position as a moneylender to the prince kept him from being overly bothered by the man.

After getting rid of the guy, Temlan and Lilin went up to their room. Temlan and Lilin said their goodnights in the most intimate way possible and fell asleep. Amanda had been waiting for that. She stood next to the window for a few more minutes and then crawled inside. Quickly she took a look in their traveling chests. Then she saw it. It was lying in a small wooden box on the armoire. She took her time to admire the jewels. After a short thought she decided to take most of the coins as well. Pardoning herself by thinking she needed the things more than the kids did. It wasn't like if they'd really miss them.

A few moments later she crawled back to the room where she'd left her stuff. She hastily picked up the bundle and headed for the stable. Then she felt the Buzz. She looked up and saw them standing there. First Temlan and then Lilin standing right behind him. His voice was colder than anything she'd ever heard in her entire life.

"Leaving Amanda."   
"Uh, yes," she answered hesitantly.   
"I don't like people who steal from their friends."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"I can understand your need to steal Amanda. I really can. The thrill of it. But to steal from friends. People you've eaten with shared your drinks and laughs with. That's even below you Amanda." She tried to talk her way out of it. "I didn't" but he wouldn't let her. Before she could say anything more Temlan had her in his grip. "I was with Hammurabi when he designed his laws. Many of them are outdated and were that even then. But there are a few amongst them that I actually like.

All of a sudden his sword appeared in his hand. The immortal thief shivered at the mere thought of it. Oh my God he can't mean " In those days they used to cut of a thief's hands, like this." Amanda saw her hand rolling over the floor. She felt the blood pouring out of the wound. "No, no!" she cried out. Falling down on her knees more out of sheer devastation than actual pain. She didn't even notice it as he picked up the hand. Then he grabbed her stump and pushed the hand against it. The woman was shocked as she saw the hand restored. Even the last few scars were already disappearing as the blue lightening coursed through it.

"If I ever even notice you trying to steal from me or Lilin again, I'll keep the hand. Remember that."

The callous tone in his voice shocked her out of it as she heard him and Lilin leave. The coins she's stolen were still lying on the ground in front of her. Covered in her blood. Never again did she even take a piece of soap from either of them without asking.

*****

She quickly got control of her emotions and said, "Of course I'm not afraid of the guy. He's a friend."  


**The End**


End file.
